


Призрак особняка Скайфолл

by RolandLake



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff, Ghost Sex, Ghost!Bond, Ghosts, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Q, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RolandLake/pseuds/RolandLake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всю свою жизнь Кью видел призраков. В течение многих лет он искал научные доказательства существования паранормальных явлений. В конце концов, он создал канал на YouTube, где выкладывает видео своих исследований мест с призраками.<br/>Его новый пункт — особняк Скайфолл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Haunting of Skyfall Lodge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913382) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



— Посмотри на это. Это идеально, — сказал Себастьян Кук, наклонившись вперед, чтобы ухватиться за приборную панель, пока Ленд Ровер несся по усыпанной старым гравием колее. Он откинул волосы назад и улыбнулся своему бизнес-партнеру и старому другу, Еве. — Наконец-то. Это то, что нужно.

— Ты говорил так про корабль-призрак, — ответила она без энтузиазма. Она была сконцентрирована на попытке не сломать подвеску: в их молодом бизнесе Ленд Ровер был самым дорогим и важным имуществом, — и про за́мок. И про аббатство.

— Да, но _смотри_ , — прервал он, не желая слушать напоминания о прошлых неудачах, — даже если мы тут ничего не найдем, одна только атмосфера…

— Если ты позволишь мне потом немного поработать над пленкой…

— Нет, — он покачал головой и закашлялся, когда Ленд Ровер, резко опустившись вниз, вдавил в него ремень безопасности, — мы снимаем это…

— Как есть или вообще никак, точно, — Ева вздохнула и театрально поежилась. — Вот это жуть. Я могу получить несколько великолепных кадров. Например, той статуи оленя около ворот.

Себастьян снова наклонился вперед, взглянув сквозь облепленное букашками стекло на небо.

— Лучше поторопиться, — посоветовал он, кивая в сторону далеких облаков, — будет гроза.

 

~~~  
— Особняк Скайфолл, — сказал Себастьян, уже полностью чувствуя себя Кью, исследователем паранормального и сверхъестественного, — дом одного из самых скверных призраков Северной Шотландии. Это…

— Подожди, — прервала Ева, проверяя камеру, — освещение неправильное.

Себастьян — Кью — вздохнул и бросил взгляд на коридор. Тот был темным и мрачным, с высоким потолком, из-за которого небольшая входная дверь казалась ничтожной. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом, когда он посмотрел на дверь. Он предпочитал хорошие, большие, чистые выходы в качестве пути к безопасности.

Несомненно, это было проблемой. Умом он понимал, что им ничего не угрожает. Не было никакого научного подтверждения существования призраков или паранормальной активности. Особняк Скайфолл, как и все другие «призрачные» места, которые они исследовали, был ничем иным, как старым домом с жуткой историей. Каждое отдельное «явление» могло быть объяснено сквозняком, от которого появляется холодные пятна1, звуком ветра, проходящего через сломанные ставни или эхом с чердака, даже сейсмической активностью с ближайшего аэропорта.  
Но наука и реальность занимали две совершенно противоположных стороны в разуме Кью, потому что он видел призраков. Всю жизнь он мог видеть вещи — людей — которые больше никто не видит. Его мертвый дедушка пришел к нему на следующий день после похорон. Все лето он играл в прятки с призраками двух убитых ребятишек, чьи тела выбросили на соседской площадке. Его общежитие в университете было домом для угрюмого, злого призрака студента, который умер от передозировки стимуляторами во время сессии пару лет назад.

Однако нет _доказательств_. До сих пор не нашлось ни одного подтверждения существования призраков. Призрака невозможно сфотографировать, а звуковые записи неизбежно кажутся компьютерной подделкой.

Но все же, Ева… она поверила ему. Они были близкими друзьями еще с детства, росли по соседству. Все время она слушала его истории и верила ему. И у нее была идея взять талант Кью, и с помощью него сделать шоу, достойное YouTube. Они получили небольшую прибыль от рекламодателей на их сайте и, иногда, они брали работу по осматриванию частных домов. Но для нее это было хобби на выходные и праздники, а не частью жизни, как для Кью.

Ему было необходимо, чтобы мир знал, что он не сумасшедший.

Пока Ева настраивала свет, Кью вошел в комнату, которая, как он предположил, раньше была кабинетом. Стены были роскошно обшиты резным деревом. Камин был одним из тех огромных очагов, в которых можно было зажарить ягненка. Кью видел фотографии происшедшего здесь, неохотно опубликованные МИ-6 из внутренних архивов. Он знал, что письменный стол находился тут, в углу комнаты, а два кресла здесь, напротив. Портрет когда-то висел над камином. Персидский ковер был давно убран, но Кью знал, что кто-то умер в этой комнате. Он бы не удивился, если люминол и ультрафиолетовый свет2 показали бы следы крови.

Проход под аркой вел туда, где раньше была трофейная комната. Оружейные шкафы остались до сих пор, но самих ружей в них уже давно нет. Стеклянные двери треснули, и свет от фонарика Кью отражался в безумных формах, подобных застывшим молниям.

—Ты готов? — позвала Ева, и ее голос эхом пронесся по пустому дому.

—Иду, — он вернулся обратно в коридор, оказавшись у подножия лестницы. К счастью, сооружение казалось прочным: он сможет осмотреть верхний этаж и чердак позже, когда останется в особняке один.

Он вернулся в холл и дал Еве проверить настройки освещения и звука. Раздражало, что у них было очень дорогое оборудование, но Ева использовала его с минимальными настройками — она настаивала, что людям нужен реализм.

Как только они все снова установили, Кью проговорил начало своей речи. И когда Ева жестами показала ему, что все готово, он начал:

— В 1961 году мир был охвачен Холодной Войной. Куба, космическая гонка, Берлинская стена, ядерные испытания… и в центре всего этого стояла наша собственная Секретная разведывательная служба, секретный отдел внешней разведки, который правительство даже не признавало до 1994 года.

Как они репетировали, Кью повернулся, чтобы провести Еву дальше в дом.

— Особняк Скайфолл — это фамильный дом семьи Бондов. Джеймс Бонд родился 11 ноября 1921 года в семье шотландца Эндрю Бонда и швейцарки Моники Делакруа-Бонд. Большую часть жизни он провел за границей. Когда Джеймсу было одиннадцать, его родители пропали при восхождении на гору Эгюй Руж3. После этого он переехал к своей тете, Шармен, которая взяла над ним опеку. Но прожил он с ней недолго — она умерла, когда Джеймс был подростком. В двадцать Бонд вступил в Министерство Обороны и стал лейтенантом в добровольном резерве Королевских ВМС4. К концу Второй мировой войны он стал командиром и вступил в МИ-6… И тут известная нам история о нем обрывается вплоть до ее мрачного окончания, — Кью безупречно рассчитал время речи — они остановились около входа в бальный зал.

— Идеально, — сказала Ева, улыбаясь. Она опустила камеру и размяла шею, черные волосы скользнули по ее плечам. — Хочешь осмотреться первым?

— Давай оставим это для фильма, — предложил Кью, желая поскорее войти в зал. Перед съемками он просматривает сайты для расследования, но в этот момент он хотел показать на камеру свои первые эмоции. Иногда призраки реагировали только на его первое появления — его первое вторжение — а затем исчезали, оставляя его одного в пустом, неуютном доме для отдыха от съемки.

Ева улыбнулась и снова подняла камеру. Она сделала снимок Кью при входе в бальный зал и затем дала ему знак продолжать.

— Воскресенье, девятое февраля 1964, — сказал Кью, ведя Еву — и зрителей — в бальный зал, — записи, изданные за…, — он остановился и повернулся к Еве, рукой давая сигнал приостановить съемку. — Записи, изданные за? Боже.

— Ты и твоя восприимчивость к аллитерации. Это подкупает, — с озорной улыбкой сказала Ева.

— Это возмутительно, — он жестами показал ей вернуться назад в коридор, чтобы начать сначала.

— Возмутительные записи, изданные за…, — проговорила Ева сквозь смех, тем не менее, настраивая камеру еще раз.

Кью показал ей язык — перед тем как убедился, что она не начала снова снимать. По ее сигналу он начал заново:

— Воскресенье, девятое февраля 1964, — он повернулся, и снова вошел в зал, — Согласно архивным записям МИ-6, Джеймс отбыл на миссию в Нью-Йорк, где был вовлечен в запутанную операцию, касаемую бывшего сотрудника МИ-6 и агента КГБ, работающего под прикрытием в ООН. Во время расследования Бонд обнаружил, что этот агент покинул Соединенные Штаты, предположительно, прямо под носом у ЦРУ. Каким-то образом он проскользнул через все патрули во всех аэропортах Восточного побережья США и, в конце концов, оказался здесь. В особняке Скайфолл.

Кью сделал выразительную паузу, пока Ева снимала камерой панораму стен пустого бального зала. Она не задерживалась на раздробленной древесине, усеянной пулями. Кью почувствовал странную нервную дрожь от возбуждения, осознав, что туристы и вандалы не выковыряли пули из стен. На самом деле дом был, на удивление, не тронут людьми. _Доказательство_ , весело подумал Кью, и не переставал улыбаться, пока Ева не закончила круговую съемку.

Быстро посерьезнев снова, он продолжил:

— Агент КГБ, имя которого в отчетах засекречено, и группа наемников приехали в особняк Скайфолл с одной целью: месть. Некоторые могут назвать это излишним — восемь мужчин для убийства одного — но в данном случае этого едва хватило. Предупрежденный телеграммой от МИ-6, Джеймс превратил особняк Скайфолл в смертельную ловушку. Одного за другим, он убил всех нападавших, пока в живых не остались только он и агент КГБ. Они встретились здесь, — Кью указал на место своим фонариком, — в этой комнате, где Джеймс убил своего врага и погиб от собственных ранений.

Он почувствовал легкий укол сожаления при этой мысли. По всему, что он читал, было понятно, что Джеймс Бонд был героем — легендой, даже несмотря на то, что никто не знал его имени. В современный век, некоторые поливают грязью таких, как Джеймс, называя их жестокими бандитами и убийцами, подогревающими бесчеловечную, безжалостную войну, но Кью знал лучше. Да, они жестоки, но кто-то должен сражаться и истекать кровью и, да, умирать ради зашиты невинных и ради того мира, который мы имеем теперь. Они не были идеальными, но они были великими людьми.

— Вау, — выдохнула Ева, и Кью удивленно посмотрел на нее, выныривая из своих мыслей, — это безупречно, Себастьян.

— Что, прости? — он встряхнул головой и поправил очки на переносице.

— Выражение твоего лица. Да, дорогой, ты был прав. Это то, что нам нужно, — улыбнулась она.

Она что-то сняла в этот момент. Из них двоих Ева была художником, и она всегда старалась поймать что-то неописуемое, существенное. Она изо всех сил старалась дать Кью указания, как двигаться, звучать и выражать себя, но это редко добавляло атмосферы, и он постоянно возвращался к своему более простому стилю рассказа.

Но сейчас это было неважно, поэтому он просто улыбнулся и сказал:

— Надеюсь.

 

~~~  
Три часа спустя Кью стоял у входа и махал Еве, пока она отъезжала от особняка, направляясь в Инвернесс5. Она должна вернуться в Лондон к свой повседневной работе, а затем приехать сюда обратно в воскресенье, взять Ленд Ровер и забрать Кью и оборудование. Это был их метод: в каждом аномальном месте Кью должен оставаться один, с камерами, определенным образом расставленными практически во всех комнатах, в надежде вынудить призрака обнаружить себя.

В конце концов, особняк Скайфолл может быть удобным. Стены толстые и большинство окон целы. Поскольку на дворе стоит поздняя весна, всю ночь может быть холодно, но Кью сможет согреться днем, пока будет спать. Во всех легендах есть одна верная часть — призраки наиболее активны ночью.

— Ну… привет, — сказал Кью пустому дому, направляясь на кухню. Она казалась самым теплым местом в особняке с грязными комнатами, ловящими ветер и холод, — Я Себастьян — Себастьян Кук — но обычно меня зовут Кью. Немного странно, я знаю, но это мое старое прозвище. На самом деле это вина Евы. Это та женщина, что только что уехала. Она моя старая подруга. Она сделала «Кью» из «Кук», потому что не смогла произнести «Себастьян», когда мы встретились, и вот прозвище приклеилось.

Не зная о возможных сложностях, при подготовке они положились на волю случая. Пять бутылей с водой они выстроили в ряд на одном старом мраморном столе. Они также привезли дизельный генератор для зарядки аккумуляторов для камер и света. Его раскладушка, спальник, переносная печка и еда, все расположилось между кухонными столами.

Особняк Скайфолл был достаточно большим, чтобы в нем могли одновременно находиться семья, родственники и прислуга. Кью надо было много всего осмотреть, и ему не терпелось приступить.

Для начала, однако, он поставил греться воду для чая.

— Не стесняйся. Я не враг тебе. Я могу чувствовать тебя, это мой талант, если хочешь. Я вижу призраков всю свою жизнь, поэтому не надо прятаться. Ты помнишь, кто ты? Если нет, я могу помочь тебе.

Это была проблема. Часто призраки теряли часть себя, или из-за самой смерти, или из-за последующего отделения от тела, он не знал. Обычно они появляются после насильственной смерти, как фрагмент жертвы или полностью проявляемый призрак. Большинство представляло собой что-то среднее. Они часто растеряны и расстроены, даже сердиты. Кью не мог полностью унять дрожь от страха при мысли о том, что могут сделать призраки жестоких наемников и убийц.

— Я хочу осмотреться тут немного. Я ничего не испорчу в этом доме, обещаю. Я понимаю, что это твоя территория, твой дом. Просто я хочу немного побыть тут гостем, — успокаивающе проговорил он, пока опускал два чайных пакетика в термос, — я буду очень признателен, если ты не будешь ломать подо мной лестницу. Я здесь только чтобы поговорить с тобой, я не хочу повредить тебе или прогнать. Но если ты не хочешь общаться, то все нормально.

Кью привык разговаривать с призраками — или разговаривать с самим собой, когда сложно сказать, слушает ли тебя кто-нибудь. Это помогало удерживать собственное беспокойство под контролем, поэтому он продолжал свой монолог, пока добавлял в термос сахар и ждал, пока закипит вода. У него все еще не было понимания, сколько призраков тут находится; он подозревал, что, по крайней мере, один. Он надеялся, что только один. Насколько знал Кью, у наемников и агента КГБ не было добрых чувств друг к другу, и это значит, они могут быть очень, очень злы на то, что их миссия закончилась смертью. И последняя вещь, которую он хотел вызвать — это возрождение их последней схватки.

Когда вода закипела, Кью заполнил термос и закрыл его, чтобы сохранить тепло. Он выключил переносную печку и положил сверху крышку для защиты от пыли, а также для сохранения пара. Экономия воды была необходима, учитывая то, что он был изолирован. Неподалеку было озеро, и городок был всего в нескольких милях отсюда, но Кью хорошо понимал, что нужно всего пару случайностей, чтобы попасть в серьезные неприятности. Но, конечно, как они с Евой рассчитывали, это также было частью представления для зрителей.

Когда чай заварился, он выбросил чайные пакетики в заранее купленные мушки для мусора. Кью надел на голову повязку с фонариком и маленькой камерой, провода от которой тянулись к прикрепленному на пояс аккумулятору. После этого Кью вышел из кухни чтобы узнать, что он может узнать о призраке особняка Скайфолл.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Холодные пятна (или холодные точки) — небольшие участки, которые значительно холоднее, чем окружающее пространство (в разных источниках указываются разные цифры, от 1 до 10 градусов). Холодное пятно является признаком паранормальной активности.
> 
> 2\. Люминол используется судебными экспертами для выявления следов крови, оставленных на месте преступления, так как он реагирует с железом, содержащимся в гемоглобине крови.  
> С помощью ультрафиолетовых лучей так же можно проводить поиск пятен крови.
> 
> 3\. Aiguilles Rouges — горная цепь во Франции. Можно также встретить название “Красные Пики”.
> 
> 4\. Королевский ВМС — Королевский военно-морской флот Великобритании, основная часть военно-морских сил Соединённого Королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии.
> 
> 5\. Инвернесс — город-порт в Шотландии.


	2. Chapter 2

Наверху было великолепно — во всяком случае, раньше было великолепно. Богатство комнат на первом этаже казалось еще более пышным по сравнению с маленькими, уютными комнатами, где когда-то жили члены семьи. В хозяйской спальне был то ли кабинет, то ли небольшая гостиная, из которой был виден большой зал. Рядом находилась старинная ванная комната; и пусть трубы казались целыми, воды в доме все равно не было.

Дальше по коридору располагалась, судя по всему, детская игровая комната, с выцветшими солнечно-желтого цвета обоями, отходящими от стен на границах деревянных панелей. Как много поколений детей Бондов провело здесь свое детство? Хотя бы одно, подумал Кью, потому что следующая комната была обклеена небесно-голубыми обоями, а стены ее сильно изрезаны, что, как предположил он, было результатом игр маленького мальчика. Он провел рукой по дверному косяку, где засечками был отмечен прогресс роста этого ребенка. Дерево, казалось, искрилось под его пальцами. Энергия или просто холод и статическое электричество? Он не знал, поэтому мысленно отдернул себя, чтобы не питать лишних надежд.

Следующая дверь вела в комнату, где жила няня или прислуга. Другая дверь выходила на лестницу, ведущую на чердак. Кью поднимался очень аккуратно, понимая, что если что-нибудь разрушится, то это, скорее всего, будет именно чердак: за прошедшие года дождь и ветер могли разрушить крышу.

Однако на первый взгляд крыша была в порядке. Но еще больше взволновало Кью то, что чердак не был пуст. Мебель, деревянные ящики, фигуры, укрытые тканью, все это возбуждало его дух исследователя; его руки чесались от желания все осмотреть.

Но была причина, почему все здесь оставалось целым и нетронутым. Это помещение не было зачищено службой МИ-6, в отличие от всего остального дома. Причина в том, что перестрелка до сюда не дошла? Возможно. Но почему чердак не был разграблен?

Потому что дом под защитой. Потому что даже невосприимчивые, безмозглые вандалы чувствуют, что здесь есть _что-то_ , что следит за ними, и готово вышвырнуть их при первом намеке на вторжение. А это говорит о том, что призрак — это именно Джеймс Бонд, который, в отличие от своих врагов, хочет защитить этот дом.

Поэтому Кью остановился на верху лестницы и сказал:

— Я не пойду дальше без твоего разрешения. Мне бы хотелось осмотреться. Я хочу посмотреть, что тут, чтобы понять, какой была жизнь раньше, но я не хочу вторгаться в твое личное пространство еще больше. Если я могу продолжить, пожалуйста, дай мне знак.

Ничего не шевельнулось. Никакого таинственного ветра не прошлось по комнате, не было внезапных появлений чего-то мерцающего. Но Кью не пошел дальше, потому что он полагался на физические сигналы, или визуальное подтверждение. Он сконцентрировался на своих остальных чувствах настолько же, насколько и на зрении, если не больше.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, но он почувствовал что-то. Поначалу это не было чем-то конкретным — просто покалывание сзади шеи, скорее ощущение, чем что-то, что можно услышать или увидеть. Кью сконцентрировался на этом, осторожно потянул связь в своем сознании, как свободную нитку в свитере. Но то, что пришло к нему, не было приветливым или доброжелательным — это было холодным и размеренным. Злым.

Это не было доказательством, но Кью не мог отрицать, что это что-то было.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, понимая, что камера записывает все, что он видел и говорил. Он осторожно сделал шаг назад на лестницу. — Это твой дом. Я уважаю это. Я вернусь обратно на кухню.

Несмотря на дрожь, он повернулся спиной к чердаку и начал спускаться по лестнице, на всякий случай крепко держась за перила.

Гнев исчез практически незамедлительно, и Кью почувствовал рывок… _любопытство_ , понял он. Остальные ощущения не исчезли, пока Кью отходил от чердака, но, казалось, преследовали его. Эмоции были до сих пор холодными, до сих пор осторожными, но чувство опасности окончательно рассеялось.

Дыша более свободно, Кью обошел балкон и спустился на первый этаж, хотя он хотел остаться. Призраки часто привязаны — к месту, вещи, человеку — и если этот призрак связан с чердаком, то он не сможет добраться до Кью уже на лестнице. Но это было более важно для укрепления доверия: он сказал, что вернется на кухню, поэтому он сделал именно это, чувствуя, что что-то до сих пор здесь, преследует его как любопытный мотылек.

— Я останусь тут, если все нормально, — сказал Кью, как только переступил через порог, — сейчас уже конец дня, но для меня это раннее утро. Я сова, как видишь. Ты всегда можешь составить мне компанию, или, скорее я должен сказать: я бы хотел составить тебе компанию. Это твой дом. Я просто гость.

Он включил камеру на своем ноутбуке и, сняв повязку с головы, выключил переносную камеру. Он почти не использовали заряд батареи, так что не было необходимости суетиться с генератором. Если у него не будет ни одного знака от призрака в течение пяти или десяти минут, он выключит ноутбук для экономии зарядки.

Чувство присутствия усилилось; дух все еще не стал видимым, но появилось ощущение, что он объединятся во что-то более определенное. Он остался позади Кью, колеблющийся между любопытством и раздражением, и Кью чувствовал, что сам он был объектом наблюдения, как будто был под увеличительным стеклом.

— Если ты пропустил это раньше, — осторожно сказал Кью, пока отвинчивал крышку термоса, — меня зовут Себастьян Кук. Но ты можешь звать меня Кью. Я экстрасенс, как видишь. Нас не так много. На данный момент я знаю только двоих. Это беспокоит, но я единственный, кто на самом деле остался в своем уме. Хотя мне трудно об этом судить, — он налил половину чашки чая в крышку. — Я хочу предложить тебе чай, но не страшно, если ты откажешься. Мне жаль, он не настолько хорош, как тот, что ты пил раньше, это не дорогой черный чай, привезенный издалека. Это просто чайные пакетики из супермаркета. Ты любишь чай?

На мгновение любопытства с замешательством полностью вытеснили все остальные чувства призрака. Внезапно призрак оказался совсем близко, и Кью был атакован странным ощущением чьего-то дыхания на его шее — только не было ни человека, ни дыхания. Вскоре замешательство стало менее сильным и дух практически вибрировал вместе с ним.

Страх, веселье и правильность. Боже, это было возбуждающе, и Кью про себя поблагодарил всех предков за генетические отклонения, которые позволили ему чувствовать это столь ясно. Он закрутил термосную крышку на место и поставил термос на стол, так что он мог держать кружку обеими руками, пытаясь унять слабую дрожь от адреналина, который прошил все его тело.

— Это Эрл Грей. У меня еще есть Инглиш Брэкфаст, потому что Ева — это моя подруга — Ева думает, что обычный черный чай слишком неинтересный. Я не хочу сказать, что в действительности нет разницы между Инглиш Брэкфаст и обычным черным чаем, просто если есть, я не в состоянии различить их, — он захотел повернуться, но иногда столкновение с призраком могло спровоцировать агрессию, или уход. Он начал пить чай маленькими глотками, чтобы избавиться от отчетливого привкуса озона, который, впрочем, мог быть всего лишь воображением. — А еще я принес кофе. Я ненавижу его, но он лучше всего помогает мне взбодриться. Я люблю время перехода от дня к ночи, но все равно нужно немного помощи.

Внезапно присутствие исчезло. Вот Кью чувствовал себя под пристальным наблюдением, а в следующий момент — ничего. Кью вздохнул, сказав себе не расстраиваться. Это только День Первый. У него есть еще шесть дней до возвращения Евы.

А потом стук внутри буфета разрушил тишину. Звук был слабым и недолгим, Кью едва услышал его, но прозвучавший в пустом доме — в пустом доме с призраками — он означал необходимость пристального внимания к окружающему.

— Это ты? — спросил Кью, — можешь сделать так еще раз, пожалуйста? Чтобы я понимал, что это не ветер.

На Кью обрушилось чужое раздражение, напополам с нетерпением. Через мгновение все прекратилось, и снова наступила тишина и пустота.

— Я прошу прощения, — незамедлительно, но без спешки, сказал Кью. Он держал свой голос спокойным, — я не хотел тебя оскорбить. Я не требую, чтобы ты делал для меня трюки. Я просто пытаюсь придумать средство, с помощью которого мы сможем общаться; я надеюсь предотвратить недоразумения. Я хочу узнать тебя лучше.

Что-то просвистело в воздухе сзади Кью, проходя в футе от его уха, и воткнулось в середину одного из разбитых шкафов. Маленький кухонный нож, используемый для чистки овощей, звенел и вибрировал от силы броска, глубоко засев в деревянной двери.

 _Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо_ , подумал Кью в панике. Он был экстрасенсом и не мог пострадать, просто находясь в комнате с призраком, но призрак, владеющий телекинезом и швыряющий ножи, был совершенно другим делом. Он пропустил предупреждение или другое, более сложное послание?

— Это тот вид недопонимания, который я стараюсь избегать, — твердо сказал он, надеясь спрятать дрожь в голосе, — нет необходимости кидать ножи. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, я уйду.

Он предложил это, хоть и жалел, что потерял шанс задокументировать настолько сильного призрака. Но один раз он уже проигнорировал предупреждение сердитого духа. Больше никогда.

Теперь дух снова был за его спиной, более плотный и решительный, чем Кью чувствовал раньше. Но ощущения опасности не было. На самом деле, после возвращения едва заметного горячего дыхания на шее, он почувствовал что-то грубое и довольное. Низкий гул, гортанный смех.

Он не смог скрыть опустившиеся плечи, которые выдали его облегчение. Без злости, это был просто призрак, сильно недооценивший что-то более живое. Шаловливый. Возможно, дружелюбный. По крайней мере, не смертоносный.

— Больше никаких ножей, — сказал Кью, опуская чашку. В какой-то момент чай выплеснулся на его руки и джинсы, рядом с правым коленом. К счастью, чай был не достаточно горячим, чтобы обжечь. Кью положил руки на стол и несколько секунд просто дышал, — я не хочу причинить тебе вред, но и ты не должен причинять вред мне. Мы можем договориться об этом, пожалуйста?

Во всяком случае, чувство веселья усилилось. Щекочущее прикосновение на его шее стало более решительным, двигаясь от обнаженной кожи чуть выше воротника до затылка, невесомо касаясь его волос. В веселье появился намек на недоверие. Потом прикосновения прекратились и дух переместился от Кью в сторону буфета.

Манимый духом, Кью пошел следом, смотря на нож. Для первого броска нужно было хорошо прицелится. Он не знал, было ли это трусостью, самосохранением, разведкой или всем сразу. Кью остановился, полностью осознавая, что он не один, и проклял себя за то, что не включил ноутбук. Засняла ли камера момент с ножом? Откуда он взялся?  
Немного расстроенный своей неудачей, Кью медленно поднял руку.

— Я собираюсь вытащить нож, — сказал он, останавливая пальцы в нескольких дюймах от рукоятки, — я хочу осмотреть его. И еще, я предпочитаю не истекать кровью.

Призрак остановился позади него, излучая ожидание, вперемешку с любопытством. Он рассмеялся снова, звук был громче и насыщеннее — ощущался на коже Кью и в его сознании; дух все больше материализовался за его спиной, как будто пытаясь убедить, что он не прячется. Он был близко, и он был уже столь плотным, что Кью мог чувствовать его, когда двигался.

Сердце бешено колотилось, Кью преодолел последние пару дюймов и ухватился пальцами за рукоятку ножа. Света, проникающего сквозь окна, было достаточно, чтобы различить детали. Нож был маленьким, очень хорошего качества. Рукоятка была сделана из полос светлого и темного дерева; три латунных штыря удерживали лезвие на месте.

Ему потребовалось усилие, чтобы вытащить нож из двери шкафа. Петли протестующее заскрипели, и когда дверь открылась, Кью на секунду запаниковал, потому что там, на верхней полке, было что-то. Предвкушение призрака росло, и Кью чувствовал напряжение, и даже, кажется, нотку надежды, исходящие от него.

Надеясь, что это не что-то ужасное, вроде давно умершей крысы, Кью потянулся в темноту и коснулся чего-то твердого. Гладкого. К счастью, не пушистого или отвратительно мягкого. Приложив некоторое усилие, ему удалось обхватить пальцами небольшую бутылку в дюйм, может полтора, в диаметре. Он достал ее, и в этот момент, стоя с бутылкой в одной руке и ножом в другой, он просто восхищался формой и тяжестью стекла.

Он смог разглядеть слова, напечатанные на выцветшей этикетке. Это был ночной кошмар наборщика: красные, золотые и голубые заглавные буквы и заголовок, выделенный курсивом, со шрифтом с засечками и без.

 _Высший сорт Эфирное масло Бергамот_ , прочитал он на английском, поверх уже написанного текста на итальянском.

Кью улыбнулся, и в первый раз он отважился посмотреть в пустое пространство, где он чувствовал присутствие призрака.

— Ты понимаешь, ты понимаешь меня, — с восторгом сказал он, — спасибо.

Смех раздался снова, на этот раз заполняя кухню весельем. Призрак подошел еще ближе к Кью, как будто желая почувствовать его воодушевление. Потом он стал дрожать, все более интенсивно, пока все — призрак, смех, восторг — не исчезли неожиданно и полностью, оставив после себя только эхо.


	3. Chapter 3

Из-за недостатка электроэнергии в большинстве паранормальных мест, Кью вынужден был заново учиться утраченному умению писать от руки. Даже после нескольких лет охоты за призраками, его почерк оставался неразборчивым, но Кью прилежно делал записи и фиксировал все детали. Он даже обрисовал контур ножа на листе, хотя сделал фотографии и ножа, и баночки масла бергамота.  
  
Умом Кью понимал, что это прорыв, но его зрители этого не поймут. Они хотят сенсаций. Волнующих сюжетов. Момент с ножом — который не был записан на камеру — мог бы быть идеальным. Единицы из его подписчиков на канале будут интересоваться взаимодействиями чая, призрака и чашки. И, черт возьми, большинство подумают, что он все это подделал.  
  
Кью ел сэндвич, пока описывал последние события и продумывал свои следующие действия. Шаловливый, дружелюбный призрак был хорошим началом, но существовало слишком много возможностей, что все пойдет не так.  
  
Несмотря на то, что он очень хотел вернуться на чердак, Кью не стал этого делать, только не без разрешения. Большой зал также был под запретом, если призрак был на самом деле Джеймсом или агентом КГБ, которые оба умерли в этой комнате: некоторые призраки не хотят отходить далеко от места, где они когда-то умерли, а некоторые не хотят находиться рядом.  
  
_Возможно, нужно остаться на кухне_ , подумал Кью. Это был хороший способ показать, что он не будет шастать по дому как незваный гость. Может быть, завтра вечером он получит приглашение осмотреться.  
  
Поэтому вместо того, чтобы вернуться обратно, он потратил десять рукозатекающих минут для установки электрического фонаря; у него была масляная лампа и свечи, но Кью хотел сохранить их до того момента, когда будет уверен, что открытый огонь не станет причиной его сожжения заживо. Затем он настроил ноутбук и проверил ракурс камеры, после чего достал свой самый лучший инструмент для исследования паранормального — скрэббл.  
  
— Ты тут? — позвал он, когда разложил все буквы на доске. — Если ты хочешь поговорить, это должно помочь, — он посмотрел вниз на буквы, достал «Q», и положил ее на ладонь, — видишь? Это я. Кью.  
  
Призрак возвращался медленно. Кью не чувствовал сомнения или стеснительности, просто призрак как будто был оторван от чего-то другого, что занимало все его внимание. Вместо того, чтобы занять место у доски напротив, дух, любопытный и задумчивый, вновь сосредоточился за спиной Кью, обдавая теплым дыханием шею. Кью почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его руки, и она под давлением опустилась на буквы.  
  
Кью вздрогнул, когда его снова охватил восторг. Физический контакт! Был очень хороший шанс, что этот призрак хорошо помнил, кем он был раньше, тут не могло быть фрагментарной памяти — только не у такого осязаемого духа.  
  
— Это значит Кью, — повторил он, держа руки настолько расслабленно, насколько мог, — если ты хочешь, можешь выложить свое имя по буквам, на английском. Так мы сможем представиться по всем правилам.  
  
Веселье вернулось, и коробка начала с грохотом трястись. Но призрак не отодвинулся от Кью, только давление усилилось, когда он потянулся вперед, чтобы передвинуть буквы. Через мгновение D переместилась из кучи других деревянных букв в нижнюю часть коробки, затем N. Движения остановились, и Кью почувствовал замешательство и не-вес призрака, когда тот нагнулся, изучая фишки.  
  
_D_ , подумал Кью, стараясь не обращать внимания на укол разочарования. Так это был вообще не Бонд, не тот, кто, как он думал, должен быть непременно самым сильным здесь, в своем доме.  
  
Тем не менее, _какой-то_ призрак здесь был, и, хотя желудок Кью сделал сальто от мысли, что это может быть один из наемников, Кью решил поддерживать позитивный контакт.  
  
— Дэн? Может, Дэниел? Или Дин? — спросил он.  
  
Замешательство быстро сменилось раздражением, хотя, на этот раз призрак не исчез. Через минуту O последовало за N. Потом B. Затем буквы сдвинулись в идеально ровную линию: DNOB.  
  
DNOB. _Бонд_.  
  
У Кью перехватило дыхание, и он тихо спросил:  
  
— Джеймс? То есть, мистер Бонд? Это Вы?  
  
На этот раз, когда призрак двигал фишки, он был быстрый, более оживленный.  
  
SEMAJ  
  
— Джеймс, — произнес Кью, стараясь не чувствовать болезненный, сковывающий страх; потому что в «Изгоняющий дьявола» демон говорил таким же способом — задом наперед — так что понять его можно было только включив запись на диктофоне в обратном направлении. Но это был призрак, не демон, потому что _демонов_ не существует. Кью был экстрасенсом, если бы демоны существовали, он бы знал об этом.  
  
Поэтому он взял себя в руки и улыбнулся, надеясь, что он осмелится повернуться, и сказал:  
  
— Привет, Джеймс. Я — Кью.  
  
Призрак, кажется, не обратил внимания на слова Кью — мелькнула благодарность, но она тут же сменилась задумчивостью. Затем дух исчез, но только чтобы появиться напротив доски с другой стороны. Надпись снова сменилась.  
  
JAMES BOND  
  
Вслед за этим последовал поток удовлетворенности, а затем еще больше задумчивости.  
  
OOL  
  
Только L была перевернута сверху вниз.  
  
— Loo 1? — прочитал Кью, хотя это казалось неправильным. Почти тридцать лет общения с призраками, и с самого первого призрака, которого он видел еще в раннем детстве, он никогда не слышал, что кто-нибудь из них интересовался туалетами. Ну, разве что в фильме о Гарри Поттере. — Нет, это не то, да? — спросил он, прищурившись.  
  
Если призрак находится сзади, слова должны выходить отзеркаленными, но не перевернутыми сверху вниз. Теперь казалось, что призрак сидит перед ним.  
  
— Оу, оу…Т? — спросил он, но тут же отрицательно покачал головой. Тут было более чем достаточно фишек с буквой Т. Но тут нет цифр, догадался Кью думая о буквенно-цифровой замене, которую он использовал, чтобы в детстве разыгрывать комбинации в математической игре на калькуляторе. Последовательность чисел, если их перевернуть, превратится в слова. Если перевернуть эту букву…  
  
— Это семь? — спросил Кью, смотря на пустое пространство, где, как он думал, находится призрак. — Семь тысяч? Или просто семь?  
На мгновение фишки поднялись и повисли в воздухе. O упала и заняла место после D.  
  
— Джеймс Бонд… Оу? — спросил Кью, пытаясь догадаться. Он не хотел, чтобы призрак еще больше разочаровывался.  
  
Почувствовалась волна победного настроения и вторая О упала рядом с первой.  
  
— Оу-оу, — прочитал Кью, улыбаясь, несмотря на замешательство. Он не получал столько веселья от общения с призраком с тех пор, как в детстве играл с приятелем, сейчас уже почти забытым, — да?  
  
Еще одна волна победы и последняя буква падает на место — перевернутая L.  
  
— Оу-оу-семь, — сказал он, прочитав все вместе. Тогда он бросил подозрительный взгляд на пустое место, где, теоретически, должен сидеть призрак, — если это французский, боюсь, я в затруднительном положении: я его не знаю.  
  
Победное чувство дрогнуло, сменившись раздражением. Через момент раздражение начало спадать, и Кью почувствовал давление на пальцах, которые держали фишку «Q». Дух мягко потянул ее из его руки, и Кью наблюдал, как фишка встала вертикально, так, что угол упирался в стол. Затем призрак начал ритмично ей постукивать.  
  
Иногда интеллект это проклятие. И хотя призраки постоянно отвлекали Кью от первенства в школе, он был абсолютным гением. Поэтому его разогнавшийся разум прорывался сквозь стук, анализируя его, как если бы это был код Морзе; просчитывал его, как если бы это был намек на секретный код или комбинацию к сейфу; старался найти определенный ритм или музыку; и только тогда, когда стук стал громче, Кью понял, что это может быть просто _нетерпение_. Призрачный эквивалент постукиванию пальцами.  
  
— Прости, Джеймс, — почему-то смущаясь, сказал он, уставившись вниз на буквы, выложенные призраком. — Оу-Оу-Семь. 2  
  
Он едва удержался, чтобы не пошутить, не значит ли двойное О «змеиные глаза».3 Вместо этого он сказал:  
  
— Ноль-Ноль-Семь…  
  
На этот раз чувство победы стало почти подавляющим. Фишка «Q» снова поднялась над столом, и Кью увидел, что-то — кто-то — с легкой вспышкой материализовался перед ним. Хотя очертания были чуть видны, Кью мог различить коротко подстриженные светлые волосы. Мускулистые плечи под белой рубашкой. Наплечную кобуру и пистолет. Широкую улыбку и светлые голубые глаза, в которых мелькал восторг, какого Кью никогда не видел.  
  
Боже, да, подумал Кью, абсолютно забыв про камеру, смотря на фишки, не наверх, где был призрак. Он не двигался, даже не осмелился вздохнуть. Он улыбнулся и очень, очень осторожно произнес:  
  
— Привет, Джеймс.  
  
Губы Джеймса растянулись в еще более широкой улыбке, перед тем как он начал что-то говорить. Но слов не было слышно, и его улыбка угасла. Призрак не стал пробовать снова и стал тускнеть, печально смотря на Кью.  
  
— Подожди, — сказал Кью, поднимая руку, но тут же останавливая себя. Он отъехал по полу на несколько дюймов, думая о других инструментах, какие у него есть, вещах, которые могут помочь сфокусировать ему свой разум. Свечи, благовония, особенно вредный травяной чай. Но раньше, пока он не понял, что призраки видны не всем, Кью ничего не использовал. Он мог сделать это.  
  
— Пожалуйста, останься, — попросил он, суетясь и пытаясь снять кроссовки и носки.  
  
Джеймс с любопытством посмотрел на Кью, улыбка вернулась, но в ней все еще сквозила грусть. Очертания призрака до сих пор не были таким четкими, как раньше, но казалось, что они стали устойчивыми, а голубые глаза были намного ярче, чем все остальное.  
Когда Кью снял обувь, он скрестил ноги и выпрямил спину. Он выдохнул и расслабил плечи, полностью сконцентрировавшись на призраке. На выдохе он представил как воздух — сущность особняка Скайфолл — устремился в него, проходя через все тело, растворяясь в крови. Он выдыхал напряжение и вдыхал связь с призраком, пока не почувствовал, как его кожу покалывает от силы. Его тело казалось неимоверно тяжелым.  
  
Когда-то это было легко, преодолевать разрыв между жизнью и миром, которые могли видеть лишь немногие. Однако когда он стал старше, он перестал полагаться на себя и стал думать в рамках науки и полагаться на доказательства. На записывающие устройства. Камеры.  
Сейчас Кью изо всех сил пытался поднять руку. Это было тяжело, как если бы мир вокруг него стал желе. Сам воздух сражался с ним. Но он должен только продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы суметь прикоснуться. Достаточно долго, чтобы показать призраку, что, приложив усилия, тот может последовать за ним обратно через — может проявиться достаточно сильно, чтобы быть большим, чем смех и чуть заметное дыхание.  
   
Черты Джеймса обострились, а взгляд стал еще более пронзительным. Он выглядел озадаченным, потом настороженным, потом любопытным. Он сделал шаг вперед, взгляд переместился с лица Кью на его руку, а затем вернулся обратно. Его пальцы дернулись, и он сделал еще шаг, но не дошел. Губы Джеймса шевельнулись, и хоть не раздалось ни звука, Кью знал, что тот произнес его имя. Кью.  
  
Дышать было больно, словно он находился под водой. Но Кью все равно сделал глубокий вдох и поднял руку еще на дюйм, ближе к Джеймсу. Он хотел говорить, сказать ему, что все в порядке, но напряжение было слишком сильным.  
  
Что-то во взгляде Джеймса изменилось, пока он смотрел на усилия Кью. Все мысли и чувства, исходившие от него, сменились беспокойством. Без колебания он обошел разбросанные фишки скрэббла, вновь произнося имя Кью, на этот раз с тревогой. Он быстро подошел ближе и потянулся к руке Кью, не отрывая взгляд от его лица.  
  
Прикосновение чувствовалось словно удар электричества, пройдя через его руку в сердце. Кью резко выдохнул и на мгновение, невозможно малое, сжал пальцы вокруг руки Джеймса, перед тем, как потерял нити силы.  
  
Кью неожиданно с головокружительным толчком вернулся в свое тело — свой мир. Его рука упала, спина согнулась, его начало трясти. Но он смеялся, потому что сделал это. Он пересек свой мир и коснулся призрака. Прошел по опасному пути через дверь в одну сторону. Улыбаясь, он поднял взгляд на Джеймса, который смотрел на него с беспокойством. Он схватил Кью за плечи и присел перед ним.  
  
— Кью, ты в порядке?  
  
— Сработало, — засмеялся Кью, чувствуя легкие прикосновения рук к своим плечам. Он увидел тонкие складки на месте, где пальцы Джеймса касались одежды. Он мог чувствовать статическое потрескивание, когда призрак касался его кожи. В восторге, тяжело дыша он сказал:  
  
— Я в порядке, Джеймс. Ты следил за мной, да?  
  
— Конечно я следил, чертов идиот. Ты не должен был быть там. Мне нужно было убедиться, что ты не пострадаешь, — одна рука переместилась с плеча Кью на его подбородок, и Кью откинул голову назад; прикосновения искрились под пальцами. Джеймс смотрел на него, изучая выражение лица, — это довольно глупо с твоей стороны.  
  
Кью старался перестать улыбаться как идиот, но не мог.  
  
— Но это сработало, — сказал он, — я показал тебе путь. Боже, я не делал это лет двадцать. Посмотри на себя, Джеймс! Ты прекрасен!  
  
— Я бы так это не назвал, — возразил Джеймс, приподнимая брови. Он вздохнул и покачал головой. — Не делай так больше. Мертвые не стоят того, чтобы ставить под угрозу жизнь живых.  
  
Джеймс осторожно очертил подбородок Кью, прежде чем убрал руку.  
  
— Это моя работа, — сказал Кью, его рука дернулась в попытке ухватиться за Джеймса, но он дотронулся лишь до себя. Джеймс следил за его движениями. — Получается, ты знаешь, что мертв? Прости. Просто, большинство призраков не знают. Ты должен быть невероятно сильным духом.  
  
— Мягко говоря, — Джеймс потянулся снова, на этот раз накрывая щеку Кью свободной рукой, смотря в его глаза. — Каково это? — спросил он, его веселый и любопытный тон полностью противоречил его сосредоточенному выражению.  
  
— Как электричество…. Я могу чувствовать тебя, как будто ты пронизываешь меня до костей, — сказал он, понимая, что его голос становится хриплым и звучит тише. Он сидел очень спокойно, как если бы его движения могли бы повлиять на связь призрака с материальным миром, — если тебе сложно сохранять это состояние, это нормально. Я становлюсь сильнее, после того как посплю. Я могу придти к тебе, — предложил он, уже не заботясь о камерах — о доказательствах.  
  
— Абсолютно точно нет, — уверенно сказал Джеймс, и сила его уверенности искрами пробегала через пальцы, — это глупо и небезопасно.  
Он внезапно оборвал себя, но звучало это так, будто он хотел сказать что-то еще. Он стал убирать руку назад, хотя явно неохотно.  
  
— Я уже делал так раньше. Со мной будет все в порядке, — заверил его Кью. Осторожно, медленно, он поднял свою руку, потянувшись к руке Джеймса. Джеймс не двигался. Кью посмотрел вниз, и, ориентируясь при этом и на свои чувства, попытался прикоснуться пальцами к открытой, прозрачной коже Джеймса. Было ощущение легкого сопротивления, как будто два магнита прижимаются друг к другу. Потрескивание энергии стало острее, как будто круг замкнулся и связь установилась. Кью слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Видишь? — спросил он, стараясь не нажимать пальцами _сквозь_ руку Джеймса.  
  
— Со мной ты в безопасности, — сказал Джеймс со вздохом, сосредотачиваясь на прикосновениях их пальцев, — но я не единственный призрак в мире, Кью. Ты лучше всех это знаешь.  
  
Сердце Кью пропустило удар, моментально его прошила паника.  
  
— Здесь есть еще? Другие?  
  
— Другие? — спросил Джеймс, поднимая взгляд от их рук. Он увидел что-то в выражении лица Кью, что встревожило его, и наклонился ближе. — Что не так?  
  
Кью не ответил — не сразу. У него были теории относительно призраков и живых людей, теории о том, как эмоции вытесняют разум. О том, как злость призраков может перешагнуть через грань и убить в _этом_ мире. Это эмоциональная травма, которая запирает призраков среди живых; и пока любовь может считаться сильнейшей из всех эмоций, гнев — одной из самых опасных.  
  
— Призраки остаются теми же людьми, какими они были при жизни, — осторожно начал Кью. — Ты был хорошим человеком. Героем. Но другие, кто умер здесь, они же не были добрыми людьми, да, Джеймс?  
  
Джеймс застыл, и его концентрация, казалось, исчезла. Его очертания стали колебаться и когда он заговорил, его голос звучал словно издалека, как будто Джеймс находился намного дальше, чем на самом деле.  
  
— Они преследовали меня до моего _дома_ , — выплюнул он, и его глаза сверкнули.  
  
Злость сконцентрировалась вокруг него, словно плащ, гудящий с яростью, которая разгоралась и потрескивала как огонь. Но все это не касалось Кью — все огибало его, окутывало их вдвоем с Джеймсом, как кокон, защищало их от тьмы, и, вместе с тем, удушало. Отдаленно Кью слышал оглушающий шум от разбивающегося стекла, скрип дерева, дребезжание оконных стекол. Кухонная дверь хлопнула достаточно сильно, чтобы Кью вздрогнул.  
  
— Им здесь не место, — сказал Джеймс голосом, подобным голосу самой смерти, — их место в аду.  
  
Кью не смог удержаться и отшатнулся, мысленно отгораживаясь от всего, что происходило во тьме, что назрело из ниоткуда, ослепляя его — он видел только блеск глаз Джеймса. Кью слышал шум ломающихся вещей — на секунду он подумал, что это его компьютер, его запасы — но бесшумный звук _силы_ заглушил все, кроме голоса Джеймса.  
  
Кью хотел предложить их прогнать, но он был экстрасенс. Экзорцизм был чепухой из книг и фильмов. Он старался дышать, но что-то душило его — страх, тени или энергия, что покрыла его язык и высушила глаза так, что они стали чесаться и гореть. Он почувствовал горячую струйку крови, текущую по его верхней губе — реакцию тела на внезапный приступ гнева призрака.  
  
— Джеймс, — прохрипел он, стараясь отличить это от реальности, потому что крошечная часть его хотела верить, что этого _не_ происходит. Насрать на доказательства. Насрать на видеозаписи. Кью хотел верить, что он сидит на полу напротив кухонного стола, съеживаясь от ничего, только от его собственного чересчур сильного воображения.  
  
Но он знал, что это не так. Джеймс был ужасающе реальным, подавляющий в своем гневе — и еще, _защите_. Кью знал, что не должен бояться, но он просто человек, слабый и хрупкий, а Джеймс был кровавой силой природы.  
  
— Джеймс!  
  
Внезапно внимание Джеймса вернулось к Кью, и его глаза прояснились, когда он увидел эффект, который произвел. С оглушительным грохотом — шумом энергии или падающих и разбивающихся вещей, Кью не знал — тьма исчезла. Джеймс опасно прищурился.  
  
— Я защищу тебя.  
  
И затем он исчез.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Loo — разговорный термин, «туалет».
> 
> 2\. «Оу» — как существительное обозначает «ноль».
> 
> 3\. Тут Кью имеет ввиду, возможно, термин из игры в кости «змеиные глаза», означает две единицы. Также это словосочетание может обозначать дробовик.


	4. Chapter 4

Джеймс словно погряз в трясине, задержав ненужное ему дыхание и собирая вокруг свои безрассудные эмоции. C тех пор, когда он последовал за Кью через завесу, все чувствовалось как будто в разы усиленным — из-за сильной концентрации, которой Джеймсу удалось достичь.

_О чем он тогда думал?_

Сначала он думал, что Кью просто очередной охотник за сокровищами или искатель острых ощущений, поэтому Джеймс остался наверху лестницы, выжидая. Он не слушал, как Кью и его подруга без умолку разговаривали, обходя первый этаж. Джеймс не обращал ни на что внимания — его внимание блуждало между мирами, пока неожиданно посетитель не оказался перед ним, обращаясь к нему.

Спрашивая его разрешения.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сконцентрировать сознание Джеймса на этом мире и на этом моменте.

Но перед тем, как он смог сделать хоть что-нибудь, кроме изучения Кью с головы до ног в попытке его оценить, Кью отступил и вернулся на кухню. И Джеймсу, к своему собственному удивлению, ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти следом.

Последующие события еще больше приблизили Джеймса к Кью. Он чувствовал себя как мотылек, притягиваемый огнем Кью, привлекаемый не тем фактом, что тот был экстрасенсом, но его исключительной энергией. Когда Кью произнес его имя — его кодовый номер — Джеймс почувствовал торжество от признания, от возможности быть привязанным к этому миру кем-то, кто хочет говорить с ним.

А после Кью был совершенно безрассудным и отпустил себя достаточно, чтобы прикоснуться к другой стороне завесы. Сначала Джеймс был слишком увлечен, и, возможно, отчаянно хотел — желал почувствовать прикосновение этой энергии жизни под своими пальцами — и готов был сделать что угодно ради этого. Но когда Кью начало трясти, Джеймс последовал за ним обратно, чтобы убедиться, что этот обворожительный, прекрасный человек в порядке.

И он был здесь.

Смог вернуться с той стороны. Это было лучше для всех — он не рискнул бы повредить Кью избытком эмоций, которые были побочным эффектом от становления ничем, кроме энергии. Логика больше не была важна, только реакции, и иногда Джеймс проводил дни веселясь: разрушал стены силой своего гнева, и открытые на чердаке окна звенели от чувства его удовлетворения, или заставлял цвести с невероятной скоростью растущие по стенам колючие розы, в то время, когда он был счастлив просто быть. Но с кем-то живым рядом это могло быть опасным. Он мог защитить Кью от физической силы своей ярости, но даже сама защита имела последствия, физические, и, что хуже, психологические.

Не то, чтобы Джеймс чувствовал себя плохо от этого. Это была просто сила его гнева, его собственничества и его защиты, сохраняющая немного темной энергии, которая до сих пор осталась в Скайфолле, поскольку…

Поскольку…

Это держало _их_ в страхе.

Джеймс сделал еще один ненужный вздох, успокаиваясь. Кью был слабым, прекрасным и очень, очень хрупким. Если другие появятся рядом с ним, они легко смогут разорвать его на части. А Джеймс сможет защитить Кью куда лучше, находясь на другой стороне завесы.  
Но он может говорить с Кью отсюда. Касаться его. Чувствовать искры между их пальцами и видеть свет его глаз. Он не хотел этого лишаться. Все еще не хотел.

— Мистер Бонд, — голос был мягким, юным и знакомым — Патриция. Его домоправительница, которая присоединилась к нему всего пару лет назад, не по принуждению, но потому что, как она сказала, она ждет своего мужа. — Чем Вы занимаетесь?

Он повернулся к ней, криво улыбаясь.

— Что-то случилось?

Когда Патриция умерла, она была сутулой и седой, но полной сил, с ясным взглядом. Сейчас она была молодой — моложе, чем казался Кью. Беспорядочный лунный свет выглядывал из-за облаков, оттеняя ее темно-коричневые волосы. Она мило улыбнулась, — Вы выглядите лучше, мистер Бонд. Я Вас не видела таким уже долгое время. Что успокоило Вашу ярость? _Они_ наконец ушли?

Жар заискрился в нем снова, но Джеймс усмирил это чувство. Оно не принадлежало этому месту, поросшему вереском.

— У нас гость. Живой гость. Его зовут Кью.

— Гость, сэр? — спросила она, замерцав на мгновение, — Кто-то из Ваших родственников, кузен? Имя похоже на иностранное.  
Джеймс рассмеялся.

— Это прозвище. Он англичанин, но не один из моих кузенов. Я понятия не имею, что он тут делает.

— Может быть, он въезжает сюда? — предположила Патриция, переключая внимания на старый дом. Она не могла подойти ближе: Патриция уже отошла так далеко, насколько могла — она была сильной, но ее сердце привязано к мужу и дому, где они воспитывали своих детей и внуков.

— Не думаю. Но если это так, я заставлю его поменять планы, — он встал напротив нее, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд, — мне нужен совет.

— Конечно, мистер Бонд. Всегда рада помочь, — Патриция ободряюще улыбнулась ему.

— Кью может видеть нас. Говорить с нами.

— Он…, — она заколебалась, — перешел, так?

— Нет, — ответил Джеймс, — он живой. Это его способность.

Патриция в изумлении распахнула глаза.

— Медиум? — спросила она, снова замерцав. — Ох. Ох, мистер Бонд, может он сказать моему бедному Кинкейду, что со мной все хорошо?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Джеймс, — но я могу спросить.

Он вздохнул.

— Я пересек завесу ради него. Он… восхитительный. Но безрассудный. И мы можем навредить ему из-за его дара.

— Вы… Вы пересекли? И не прогнали его? — испуганно спросила она, — Вы не должны так рисковать, мистер Бонд. Что, если бы Вы заблудились?

Несмотря на молодой вид, Патриция оставалась Патрицией, и Джеймс бы покраснел, если бы у него была кровь. Он отвернулся и слабо улыбнулся одними уголками губ. — Он держал меня за руку во время перехода.

— Он… — она резко замолчала и посмотрела вдаль. Пусть она пережила Джеймса на несколько лет, неплохо выживая после восьмидесяти, Патриция сохранила свои немного деревенские понятия о морали. Она слышала больше, чем достаточно, о миссиях Джеймса в Европе и Америке, и хоть она никогда не осмеливалась осуждать, она чувствовала себя неуютно, зная, что он делал на службе в Великобритании.

— И все же Вы не должны так рисковать, мистер Бонд, — стала ругаться Патриция, когда успокоилась.

— Я знаю, — согласился Джеймс, — я смогу защитить его лучше с этой стороны. Но… Он говорил со мной. Касался меня. И я чувствовал, — он снова встретился с ней взглядом. — Скажи мне, что я не должен пересекать завесу снова.

— Ну конечно же Вы не должны! Это рискованно для Вас, мистер Бонд, и для Вашего…, — она запнулась и махнула в сторону особняка Скайфолл, — гостя. Так не пойдет, мистер Бонд. Хватает того, что Вы заперты тут этими… _другими_. Из-за чувства долга. Но пересекать завесу просто…, — она тряхнула головой. — И ради чего? Он чужак, мистер Бонд, и нисколько Вам не нужен. До тех пор, пока они здесь, пока они не получили по заслугам за свои поступки, Вы должны охранять особняк. Это дело чести.

Джеймс вздохнул. Не было никакого смысла в продолжении разговора. Патриция собиралась и дальше страстно защищать Джеймса и особняк Скайфолл. Он мог видеть это на границе ее воплощения — мерцание преданности и нечеткость, которая возникает из-за несдержанных эмоций.

Но она назвала веские причины. Пересечь завесу ради чего? И поставить под угрозу свою миссию здесь?

— Спасибо, Патриция, — улыбнулся он, — я дам тебе знать, что он сказал по поводу разговора с Кинкейдом.

— Спасибо, сэр, — поблагодарила она, улыбаясь ярче сейчас, когда спор о том, что Джеймс сделал что-то глупое, утих. — Берегите себя, и не дайте _им_ сделать что-нибудь с Вашим гостем.

— Обязательно, — сказал он с полной уверенностью. — Они не тронут его. Я обещаю.

~~~

Солнечный свет, как понял Джеймс за десятки лет, влияет на его силу. Ночью он сильнее, но сильнее становится и тот, кто проник в его дом и забрал его жизнь. Но как только даже слабый солнечный свет проходит сквозь окно, его сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы остаться привязанным к реальности.

Кью спал на раскладушке на кухне. Он навел порядок в вещах, что взял с собой — некоторые вещи Джеймс признал или понял, и еще больше было тех, которые он не узнал. Хотя это не имело значения.

Во сне Кью выглядел молодым и слишком хрупким для вторжения на территорию смерти. Без очков его лицо было изящным и спокойным. Он завернулся в мягкий спальный мешок из блестящей синей ткани, которая шуршала, когда он двигался, хотя сейчас он лежал неподвижно, находясь в глубоком сне.

Джеймс смотрел на его некоторое время. И все еще смотрел на него, когда Кью заговорил — не тот спящий молодой человек на раскладушке, а находящийся за спиной Джеймса.

— Доброе утро, Джеймс.

Джеймс медленно повернулся, не желая потревожить проекцию.

— Доброе утро, Кью.

Проекция была почти идеальной, вплоть до очков. На Кью была майка, пижамные штаны и носки, которые он надел ко сну. Его волосы были в совершенном беспорядке, как если бы он только встал с кровати. Очки, однако, говорили Бонду, что это был умышленный внешний вид, а не случайная пародия на спящего человека.

Кью улыбнулся, когда их взгляды встретились, и потянулся, словно хотел пожать руку Джеймсу.

— Так намного проще, да?

— Это небезопасно, Кью, — не согласился Джеймс, страх прошел сквозь него, из-за чего свет вокруг начал мерцать. Он засомневался, прежде чем взял руку Кью. — Ты не должен делать этого.

— Все отлично, — заверил его Кью. Вчера, когда они соприкоснулись, Джеймс чувствовал медленное, успокаивающее, сильное тепло жизни Кью. Однако сейчас прикосновение ощущалось прохладным, но настоящим, как если бы они оба были живы. — Я делал так много раз, так что не надо беспокоиться. Я просто хочу еще немного поговорить.

Джеймс медленно отпустил руку Кью, не уверенный, что он чувствует при этом. Настоящий, но холодный. Он посмотрел на беззащитное тело Кью.

— Это серьезная тактическая ошибка. Ты понимаешь, что твое тело открыто для любого духа?

Кью моргнул в замешательстве.

— Но ты же… не сделаешь этого? — спросил он, взглянув на свое спящее тело, словно вдруг забеспокоившись.

— Конечно, нет! — оскорбился Джеймс, — я бы никогда.

— Тогда это… — начал Кью, нервно оглядевшись вокруг. Он подошел ближе к Джеймсу и тихо спросил, — убийцы? Наемники? Они здесь?

— Особняк Скайфолл мой. Я защищаю его от них. Они не здесь, но они здесь, — но Джеймс не думал о _них_. Его взгляд снова опустился на руки Кью и он подошел ближе. Он потянулся и провел пальцами по коже Кью — или по проекции его кожи — от запястья до плеча. _У Кью достаточно воображения_ , предположил он, потому что кожа ощущалась мягкой и эластичной, совсем как настоящая.

Кью успокоился и держал руку неподвижно под прикосновениями Джеймса.

— Мы в безопасности, Джеймс. Я доверяю твоему чутью. Я прочел все, что смог найти — все доступные данные МИ-6. Ты удивительный.

Джеймс тихо рассмеялся.

— Был удивительным. 007 был силой, с которой считались. Я просто призрак.

Он провел рукой по запястьям Кью и надавил большим пальцем на сеть вен. Он сконцентрировался и почти смог почувствовать отголоски пульса.

Вместо того, чтобы уйти от неуместного прикосновения, Кью наблюдал за ним и улыбался.

— Что значит 007? — с любопытством спросил он.

Без ботинок Кью был ниже, и ему пришлось немного запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть Джеймсу в глаза.

— У агентов “два нуля” была особая подготовка, — Джеймс посмотрел на Кью, следя за его лицом. Он выглядел таким… живым. Не отпуская запястье, он потянулся другой рукой, чтобы снова коснуться подбородка Кью. Он выглядел таким горячим и притягательным, что Джеймс не мог устоять.

Кью заметно вздрогнул, но не отпрянул. Он держал глаза закрытыми долгое время.

— Что… Что за особая подготовка? — спросил он еще тише. — Твое досье сильно отредактировано, даже спустя столько времени. Сейчас 2013й год.

— 2013й, — повторил Джеймс. — Патриция будет рада. Она ждала его.

Он опустил руку ниже, накрыв пульсирующую венку на шее Кью.

— Патриция? — Кью сглотнул, подняв подбородок еще выше. У него была бледная кожа человека, который никогда не выходил на солнце, но она не выглядела болезненной. Несмотря на всю свою хрупкость, он выглядел сильным. По контрасту с цветом лица, его губы были очень темными, как если бы он постоянно кусал их. — Твое досье… в нем не было упоминаний о жене или дочери. Это твоя любовница?

— Нет, — сказал Джеймс со смешком, подходя ближе. — Жена Кинкейда. Она умерла несколько лет назад и ждет его здесь.

Очарованный, он провел пальцем по губам Кью.

— Но она осталась в коттедже. Не здесь.

Кью выдохнул, и его дыхание прошлось по пальцам Джеймса как если бы… как если бы они оба были настоящими и на самом деле живыми. Джеймс опустил палец ниже, на подбородок Кью, чувствуя слабое покалывание щетины.

— Кинкейд. Знакомое имя. Управляющий?

— Да. Патриция хотела узнать, сможешь ли ты передать ему сообщение, что с ней все в порядке, — Джеймс преодолел последние пару дюймов, оставшиеся между ними, но немного отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы не сковывать движения Кью. Он понимал, что он действует неразумно, под влиянием эмоций, но он не мог остановиться — эта красота была прямо здесь. Если только на мгновение… и Джеймс поддался. Он наклонился и потерся щекой о мягкие полосы на виске Кью.

— Я могу, если это безопасно, — сказал Кью, застыв, — передавать сообщения живым очень… эмоционально. Очень рискованно. Если он подумает, что я притворяюсь, или пытаюсь чего-то добиться от него, например денег. Это может плохо закончится.

— Я не допущу ничего, что могло бы причинить тебе вред, — ответил Джеймс, абсолютно уверенный в своих словах. — Но я понимаю. Тебе не нужно ничего делать.

Он отошел от Кью и выпрямился, но только для того, чтобы провести обеими руками по волосам Кью.

— Я буду рад… помочь, — сказал Кью, наклонив голову под прикосновениями Джеймса. — Как ее звали?

— Патриция, — Джеймс пытался отойти, пытался убрать руки, но он не мог этого сделать. Кью был здесь, по другую сторону завесы, рядом с Джеймсом. И, несмотря на то, что Кью был ослаблен отсутствием своего тела, он все еще был связан с ним. Он практически гудел жизнью, и Джеймс не мог заставить себя отпустить его. Джеймс встал прямо за Кью, как он делал утром — до того, как Кью заговорил с ним — и провел руками по его плечам, шее, запустил пальцы в его волосы. — Извини, если я надоедаю тебе.

— Нет. Все… все отлично, — сказал Кью, вздрагивая. — Я знаю, прикосновения... это что-то утраченное. Или не совсем осуществимое. Однажды я поехал отдохнуть, и при мне утонула маленькая девочка. Потом она проводила ночи напролет, сидя со мной и прося рассказать разные истории. Это… успокаивает большинство из них.

— Них, — со вздохом сказал Джеймс, кладя ладони на грудь Кью и заставляя его отступить назад, в бесплотное тело Джеймса. — Нас. Не тебя. Остальных.

Он подтолкнул Кью ближе, обнимая худое тело.

— Это поддерживает. И даже больше, — пробормотал он в шею Кью, чувствуя быстрый пульс под сухой, мягкой кожей.

— Успокаивает, — повторил он, — это не совсем правильное слово.

— Ты очень…, — Кью резко вздохнул и наклонил голову, подставляя шею. — Ты гей? Я не хочу тебя обидеть, прости, но… Я понимаю, как прикосновения могут быть непреодолимыми.

Такому жесту невозможно было сопротивляться, и Джеймс выдохнул, скользнув губами по открытой шее Кью.

— Я не уверен, что понимаю.

Кью напряженно рассмеялся.

— Гомосексуалист. Тот, кого интересуют мужчины. Раньше это не было принято афишировать… но сейчас это нормально, — сказал он, мелко вздрагивая.

Джеймсу понадобилась секунда, чтобы полностью уловить смысл слов Кью. Он не совсем осознавал, как выглядели его действия — он просто пользовался возможностью почувствовать себя живым через прикосновения к на самом деле живому человеку. Но теперь Джеймс хмыкнул, скользнув руками вниз по телу Кью, по мускулистому животу и по ткани его футболки.

— Агенты, особенно два нуля, должны быть универсальны. На миссиях у меня были и женщины, и мужчины, а, иногда, мужчины появлялись и в постели у меня дома, — он задержался на мгновение на бедрах Кью, перед тем как запустить руки под футболку и коснуться кожи.

— И как к этому относились? — Кью зашевелился, поднимая руку, чтобы снять очки. Он уронил их и в тот момент, когда они выскользнули из рук Кью, очки исчезли, как если бы существовали только благодаря прикосновению. — Ты очень смущаешь, Джеймс.

— Это просто не обсуждалось, — сказал Джеймс, — То, что мы сейчас делаем, небезопасно. Я должен остановиться. А ты должен вернуться в свое тело.

Но теперь, когда он знал, что он делает, и видя эффект, который он производит на Кью, Джеймс на самом деле не мог остановиться.

— Ты очень энергичный, — прошептал он, наклонив голову.

Кью тихо вздохнул и прижался к Джеймсу.

— Я в безопасности, — заверил он. — С тобой я в безопасности. Ты даже не представляешь… Я никогда… Другие призраки избегают прикосновений, ну кроме одного ребенка, который хотел только держать меня за руку и ходить за мной. Тебе не больно?

Джеймс засмеялся: ни одно из описаний его чувств в этот момент не включало в себя боль.

— Нет. Это не боль, — он обнял Кью и выдохнул ему в шею. — Есть идеи насчет этого? Поклянись мне, что я не делаю тебе больно.

— Нет. Боже, нет, — сказал Кью, накрывая ладонями руки Джеймса. Прикосновение было теплым и настоящим. Через мгновение Кью сжал пальцы, держа руки Джеймса. — Это как молния. Будто легкие электрические удары повсюду. И ты такой горячий.

Его пальцы дернулись на коже Джеймса, нажав на нее, как если бы они были двумя живыми людьми. Очень медленно, осторожно Кью спросил:

— Можно я повернусь? Может быть… поцелую тебя?

Джеймс чувствовал, что должен сказать «нет», потому что он был мертв, а Кью — жив, и это было более чем проблематично. Не говоря уже о том, конечно, что они едва знали друг друга. Но большая его часть горела желанием, не удовлетворенная той полученной крупицей огня Кью. Джеймс хотел почувствовать это везде. И Кью был здесь. Он был в Скайфолле, что сделало его _принадлежащим Джеймс_ у.

— Медленно, — наконец сказал Джеймс, нехотя ослабив хватку. — Дай знать, если почувствуешь, что это неправильно.

Кью сразу же повернулся в руках Джеймса и улыбнулся ему.

— Это правильно, — сказал он, обнимая плечи Джеймса, — возможно, слишком вычурно, но чертовски правильно.

Джеймс наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Кью. Он легко прошелся губами по бровям, вискам, а затем, пробуя, по щекам. Наконец, он открыл рот и лизнул губы Кью, пробуя их вкус. И сразу же отпрянул, внимательно следя за реакцией Кью.

— Все хорошо?

Когда Кью открыл глаза, они были темными, почти ошеломленными. Он слабо улыбнулся.

— Я никогда раньше не целовал призрака, — сказал он, вставая на цыпочки и прижимаясь к Джеймсу всем телом. На этот раз он сам лизнул губы Джеймса, запуская одну руку в волосы, придвигая еще ближе.

Мысли Джеймса о том, что нужно делать все медленно, быть осторожным с его человеком, растворились в прикосновениях и поцелуях Кью. Эмоций было слишком много — эмоций, которые Джеймс не мог ощущать уже много лет. Близость. Страсть. Желание. Нет, не просто желание. Что-то большее, как… жажда, осознал Джеймс. Он обнял Кью, запустив руку в его волосы, другую опустив ниже резинки штанов Кью. Он заполнил пространство вокруг них защитой и предупреждением, обезопасив их от возможной атаки, и дотронулся.

Кью выгнулся, позволяя Джеймсу целовать его так, как он захочет. Вкус и чувства были опьяняющими, смущающими и Джеймсу потребовалось несколько долгих головокружительных минут, чтобы почувствовать давление эрекции Кью на свое бедро. Кью был абсолютно бесстыдным и откровенным, не предпринимая ничего, чтобы сдерживаться или спрятать свое желание. Вместо этого он ерзал в руках Джеймса, специально толкаясь бедрами.

Десятилетия воздержания от прикосновений разбились ужасающей волной, и Джеймс знал: он должен остановиться, или он никогда не отпустит Кью назад. Он стал целовать глубже, более яростно, сжимая руки сильнее, пока он наконец не отступил, но недостаточно далеко, только оставив немного пространства между их губами.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джеймс, боясь, что он взял то, что не должен был — вроде части жизненной силы Кью.

— Да. Да, Господи, — ответил Кью, на мгновение встречаясь взглядом с Джеймсом, перед тем как прижаться еще ближе, и настойчиво поцеловать. Он ухватился руками за воротник рубашки Джеймса, потянулся к верней пуговице, но засомневался.

— Можно? — спросил он между поцелуями.

Сначала ощущение пальцев Кью на пуговицах не было чем-то большим, кроме очередного контакта, частью одной симфонии чувств, не достаточно ясное, чтобы обратить на него внимание. Но когда Кью попросил разрешения, Джеймс застыл, вдруг полностью осознав, что делает Кью, чего он хочет. Он хочет раздеть Джеймса. Соединить их тела. У Джеймса больше не было физической оболочки, но это не значило, что его проекция не могла действовать, реагировать и чувствовать, как если бы он до сих пор был реальным.

Он был зажат между двух противоположных чувств — как все его тело оживает для Кью, кричит, чтобы тот продолжал, и его собственный шок от того, каким… желанный был Кью. Как бесстыдно тот увлечен и открыт для того, что он хочет — для Джеймса. Это было ново, подавляюще и совершенно за пределами воображения.

— Да, — наконец сказал Джеймс, когда он убедился, что голос снова слушается его, — да, пожалуйста.

Кью быстро расстегнул пуговицы. _Он умеет раздевать… мужчин_ , подумал Джеймс, потому что пуговицы на женской блузке расположены по-другому, а Кью даже не замешкался. Когда Кью расстегнул все пуговицы, он не снял рубашку, только провел руками по груди Джеймса и распахнул настолько, насколько позволили ткань и кобура.

— Джеймс, — прошептал он, уворачиваясь от поцелуя, чтобы проследить за движением своих рук, — Боже, твое тело… прекрасно.  
Джеймс усмирил безумный порыв напомнить Кью, что у него нет тела, потому что это было абсолютно абсурдно. Сейчас, впервые с тех пор, как он умер, Джеймс чувствовал себя привязанным к физическому миру. Не просто потому, что мог чувствовать прикосновения Кью, но из-за возможности быть видимым, быть восхищающим. Все это заставило Джеймса вспомнить себя таким, каким он был при жизни. Высоким. Мускулистым. Покрытым шрамами. Сильным.

Джеймс взялся за футболку Кью, потянул ее вверх и снял через голову. Он подошел ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними, чувствуя близость, какую он никогда раньше не ощущал. Кью до сих пор не воспринимался абсолютно правильно, но разница между живым телом и проекцией исчезла в движении мышц, токе крови, биении сердца. Джеймс хотел погрузиться в Кью и остаться там, вечно наслаждаясь его восхитительной жизнью.

Кью рассмеялся и дернул рубашку Джеймса.

— Пистолет... Ты можешь его убрать? — спросил он, когда его собственная футболка исчезла из рук Джеймса. И перед тем, как Джеймс смог ответить, Кью наклонился и на мгновение прижался губами к ключице Джеймса. Затем он открыл рот и коснулся кожи Джеймса горячим языком.

На один странный момент Джеймс почувствовал, что он, одновременно, был и не был здесь, но все мгновенно исчезло под жаром языка Кью. Это было удивительно для призрака — столь сильно находиться под влиянием физического раздражителя, и Джеймс изумился бы, если бы смог — все мысли исчезли в попытке сосредоточиться на чем угодно, кроме резкого удовольствия. Но когда он снова осознал, что у него есть руки, он поднял их чтобы удержать Кью.

— Не останавливайся, — попросил он, хотя сам остановил Кью — только чтобы снять пистолет. Сейчас оружие был бесполезным, и пистолет оставался только потому, что был частью его тела, как руки или ноги.

Кью поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Джеймса. Он улыбнулся, озорно и откровенно соблазнительно, и наклонился ниже, поцелуями прослеживая линию ключиц. Кью полностью стянул рубашку Джеймса и нежно укусил его, скользя руками по бокам Джеймса, пока не остановился на его пояснице.

 _Это слишком_ , подумал Джеймс, пока Кью исследовал его тело. Обычно он был инициатором. Он был тем, кто тщательно исследует мысли, чувства и возможности других людей. Именно он всегда обеспечивал безопасность, чтобы не попасть в тюрьму или что хуже. А здесь был Кью, совершенно раскованный, берущий тело Бонда и играющий на нем, как на инструменте, создавая бесконечный гул.

Если бы Джеймс смог отвлечься от того, что вытворяет губами и зубами Кью, он бы постарался поменяться ролями. Сделать то же самое для Кью. Но он не смог сделать ничего, кроме как чувствовать и воспринимать. Он позволил Кью делать все так, как тот хочет, и только благодарно стонал и сжимал руки на тонких бедрах и боках Кью, а затем на плечах. Он не сразу понял, что Кью опустился еще ниже, проводя языком по животу и целуя кожу над поясом брюк.

— Просто восхитительно, — пробормотал Кью и поднялся на ноги. Сейчас его поцелуй был ленивым, но практически подавляющим, не из-за того, каким нежно-требовательным он был, а из-за чувствительности прикосновений. Кью обнял Джеймса и лизнул его в губы, вовлекая в более глубокий поцелуй. Пока Джеймс все еще боролся с принятием энтузиазма Кью, тот спросил:

— Что тебе нравится, Джеймс?

Вопрос полностью сбил с толку Джеймса, и он отступил назад, чтобы посмотреть на Кью.

— Ты, — сказал он, моргая в замешательстве. — Все, что ты делаешь. Ты потрясающий.

Улыбка Кью практически светилась, и, смеясь, он поцеловал Джеймса еще раз.

— Ты очень милый.

Джеймс откинул голову и засмеялся, сжимая руки на теле Кью.

— Милый? — недоверчиво спросил он, — меня не называли милым с тех пор, как я был мальчиком, да и тогда это было неправдой.

Он посмотрел на Кью, и огонь искрился в его глазах, когда он представлял, что они могут сделать вместе.

— Как я могу дать тебе почувствовать это невероятное?

— Ты уже даешь. Это не мое тело. Это твоя энергия и мое восприятие во сне, — Кью потерся щекой о плечо Джеймса, прижимаясь ближе, — я чувствую тебя везде. Это прекрасно.

— Это было так давно, — признался он тихо, наклонив голову к месту, где шея Кью соприкасалась с его плечом. — И потом, всегда был страх сделать что-то не так. Скажи мне, что делать?

— Все, что ты хочешь, — Кью сильнее прижался к Джеймсу и повернулся, чтобы поцеловать его ухо, — Все, что ты захочешь сделать, будет хорошо. И ты не сможешь навредить мне этим — я просто вернусь обратно в свое тело. Не переживай.

Джеймс фыркнул, но звук застрял где-то в груди, когда он стал исследовать нежную кожу Кью.

— Я не переживаю, — не согласился он. Он отошел немного назад, положил руки на пояс. Всю одежду нужно снять — брюки, пояс, трусы — тогда они смогут закончить, а Джеймс сможет вспомнить, как это — чувствовать.

Кью улыбался и смотрел, напоминая Джеймсу о том, как он сосредотачивал все свое внимание на женщинах, которых требовалось соблазнить во время миссий — как заставлял чувствовать женщину желанной, и это настолько потрясало их, что уже невозможно было сохранять свои секреты.

— Я могу смотреть на тебя часами, — мягко сказал Кью, встречаясь взглядом с Джеймсом, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на его тело, отмечая шрамы, запоминая мышцы.

Как только Джеймс освободился от своей одежды, он потянулся к Кью. Теперь, когда он вновь распробовал прикосновения, он хотел получить все, что мог. Пижамные штаны Кью держались только на резинке, и Джеймс потянул их вниз, обнаруживая, что под ними нет белья. Это было невозможно эротично.

Но Джеймс не смотрел. Он признавал, что обнаженное тело Кью было изумительным, но внешность больше не волновала Джеймса. Он сразу же обнял Кью — так он мог исследовать его тело, прижимать еще ближе, до тех пор, пока не почувствует Кью полностью.  
Это было потрясающе.

Джеймс все еще дышал по привычке, ритмичные движения груди были рефлексом, который остался и после смерти. Сейчас он пытался быть так близко к Кью, насколько это было возможно, и в погоне за слабым следом его жизненной силы, Джеймс перестал дышать. Он закрыл глаза и полностью сосредоточился на Кью, стоящем около него. Он дотронулся губами до пульса Кью, и замер.

Грудь Кью поднималась и опускалась при дыхании, и Джеймс дал себе раствориться в этом ритме. Сердце качало кислород, и Джеймс мог чувствовать, как кровь течет по венам Кью. Кожа Кью была горячей — горячее, чем когда Джеймс начал трогать его, или так только казалось — и Джеймс прижался к нему, насколько мог.

Кью вздрогнул.

— Боже. Ты как молния, Джеймс. Это нормально? Или уже слишком? — задыхаясь, произнес он.

Для Джеймса слова звучали как будто издалека, тише, чем стук сердца Кью. Он утонул в нем, потянувшись за звуком, который когда-то был естественным, но которого так не хватало сейчас.

— Я делаю тебе больно, Кью? — Джеймсу пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы ответить.

— Нет. О, Боже, нет, — Кью потянул волосы на затылке Джеймса и быстро, отчаянно поцеловал его лицо. — Останься. Пожалуйста.  
Джеймс не был уверен, что смог бы отодвинуться, даже если бы захотел. Чем сильнее он прижимался, чем ближе он был к Кью, тем больше он был зачарован им. Все еще с закрытыми глазами, Джеймс сконцентрировался на погоне за искрой, которая звала его откуда-то изнутри Кью. Она колебалась, как маленький голубой огонек, и сфокусироваться на ней было, словно попытаться сфокусироваться на тусклой звезде: чем больше ты смотришь на нее, тем больше она отходит на второй план. Но если посмотреть на нее только краем глаза…  
И вместо того, чтобы просто пытаться увидеть, Джеймс попытался дотронуться. Физическая проекция его тела не была важна или сильна так, как его сущность. И он потянулся к Кью не пальцами, которые не были настоящими, а единственной частью его несуществования — его энергией.

У Кью перехватило дыхание.

— Ты…, — начал он и затем замолчал, дрожа в руках Джеймса. На один ужасный момент Джеймс подумал, что он потерял Кью, прежде чем понял, что Кью разрушил иллюзию сам, следуя за Джеймсом, открываясь для него.

— Не отпускай меня, — прошептал он в сознание Кью. Он не волновался о том, что потеряет себя в Кью и наоборот: Джеймс был темным, старым и сломанным, когда Кью был светлым, молодым, ярким и одаренным. Они идеально подходили друг другу. Джеймс был почти там — он мог видеть манящее голубое пламя, которое горело ярче, мог дотронуться до него.

Но в первый раз Джеймс колебался.

— Можно?

Возможно, потому что он был еще, по сути, жив, Кью не смог ничего сказать. Вместо этого он оказался ближе к Джеймсу, вокруг него, в нем, как тепло огня в холодный зимний день. Кью не колебался, не пытался защититься, и Джеймс отпустил последние сомнения, протянул руку и коснулся.


End file.
